Just Another Day In Port Charles
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Luke kidnapped Nikolas and brought him to Helena's yacht which only served to make the CassadineSpencer fued grow...but what if someone was there to set Luke straight?


Story ****

Just Another Day in Port Charles

By,

Shanea O'Connor

[SonnyCarlybaby@aol.com][1]

****

Or

[Spotlightactress@yahoo.com][2]

This story takes place during 10/27's show, with the exception of Jordan.

Johnny: Laura Spencer to see you sir.

Sonny: Send her in Johnny.

Laura: (Enters) Hi Sonny

Sonny: Hello Laura, what can I do for you?

Laura: Well I have a favor to ask.

Sonny: What kind of favor?

Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh  
  
Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships  


Laura: Scotty wants me to buy Deception and I would love to do it but I need a backer. 

Sonny: So you came to me?

Laura: Well I went to Edward Quartermaine first, but I said forget it because instead of negotiating the 5% I was offering he wanted 65%

Sonny: Good old Ed.

Laura: I have the proposal right here so you can----

Sonny: I'll give you the money. But you need to do one thing for me.

Laura: You'll give me the money?

Sonny: Yes but you need to do one thing for me.

Laura: What?

Sonny: Hire Carly

Helena's Yacht

Helena enters the yacht and sees Nikolas.

Helena: Why Nikolas how nice to—(Luke enters)

Luke: Well Helena, my darling how nice to see you.

Helena: Luke what a – (She sees that Nikolas is tied up and uncontious)

Luke: You messed with my son, I thought I would return the favor. Now Helena what did you do to my kid? (brings a wire in front of Nikolas' neck)

Helena: Let go of him!

Luke: Now Helena you know I can't do that.

Jordan: (Enters) Do as she says Luke.

  
  
The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)  
  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me  
  


****

Luke: (Turns and sees Jordan come in) Well if it isn't the little princess.

Jordan: (Smiles falsely) (Through Clenched teeth) Don't call me that. Now let my cousin go.

Luke: As I was explaining to your Grandmama here I can't do that. She hurt Lucky and now I hurt Nikolas.

Jordan: (Bluntly) Look I know that you're upset about Lucky. And you have every right to be, but you have to work it out with Grandmother not us. Lucky, Nikolas, and I all agreed that we wouldn't continue this Cassadine/Spencer feud. 

Luke: But you see my innocent little rich princess, if it weren't for Nikolas this whole thing never would have happened.

PH4

Laura: Excuse me?

Sonny: I said that you have to hire Carly.

Carly: (enters, angrily) What do you mean hire Carly?

Laura: No

Carly: (Oblivious to Laura) Sonny did I ask you to look for a job for me?

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  


****

Sonny: I was just trying to—

Carly: (Angrily) you were just trying to what Sonny?

Sonny: (Angry) Look Carly I—

Laura: (Get in between Carly and Sonny) Woah! Everyone just cool it for a second here. (They both become silent) Now nothing personal Carly but I really don't think that it's such a good idea that we work together.

Carly: I don't either, but thank you for being honest.

Laura: You're welcome. If you'll excuse me I'll just go find another buyer while you two work out your issues. (She leaves)

Carly: (Angry) Sonny! (Softer) I can't believe you did that!

Sonny: Well honey I just wanted you to stop bugging everyone.

Carly: (Smiles) come here.

Helena's Yacht

Jordan: (Angry) Oh grow the hell up Luke! Just because Nikolas is a Cassadine doesn't mean you can go and pick on him. Do I have remind you that he is your wife (pause) ex-wife's whoever she is to you son? Nikolas is also Lucky and Lulu's brother! I don't see you coming after me! Why don't you? I mean I am the daughter of two of your enemies. (Sarcastically) Oh I forgot you wouldn't because if you did come after me my dad would be on ass so fast that that you wouldn't know what hit you.

Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on no one else to give you what you want

Luke: Oh! The little princess is using foul language!

Jordan: (Angrily steps toward him) Look I told you not to call me that. Only my Uncle called me that. Now let my cousin go!

Luke: I can't do that until your Grandmama leaves my son alone.

Jordan: What do you mean?

Luke: She (Points to Helena) brainwashed my son.

Jordan: (Turns to Helena) You what!? (She is getting noticeably short of breath)

Luke: Hey Jordan are you all right?

Jordan: I'm fine! (Turns to Helena again) I can't believe you did this! If you have any love or devotion to Nikolas and I what so ever you will stop this right now!

Helena: I was just trying to make you both happy.

Jordan: Fine! If you want to make Nikolas and I happy stop messing with Lucky's head.

Helena: (Not wanting to upset Jordan any further.) As you wish Jordana.

Jordan: You heard her Luke let my cousin go!

Luke: Fine (He leaves)

Jordan: (Races over to Nikolas) (She unties him) Nikky wake up!

Nikolas: (stirs, quietly) Jordan?

PH4

Carly and Sonny have just enjoyed a quiet dinner with no interruptions. They are relaxing on the couch talking.

Carly: Hey Sonny where did Jordan go?

Sonny: She said she went to visit Nikolas.

Carly: But isn't that her medicine?

Sonny: Yes but it will stay in her system for another 24 hours.

Carly: What does she need it for anyway?

Sonny: Jordan was born with Atrial Fibrillation, which causes her heart to beat too fast. So she takes medicine to slow it down.

Carly: Oh. While we're waiting for Jordan to get back why don't we have some dessert?

Sonny: (Grins devilishly) As you wish Mrs. Corinthos. (They go upstairs)

  
The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)  
  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  


Helena's Yacht 

Jordan: Thank god you're all right.

Nikolas: What happened? The last thing I remembered is being jumped.

Jordan: It's a long story.

A few hours later Jordan manages to get Nikolas home and leaves him in Gia's care. Gia tried to ask what happened but both Nikolas and Jordan were too tired to answer her. After Jordan was satisfied that Nikolas was all right she headed home. By that time it was about midnight so Jordan quietly snuck into the PH. She quietly went upstairs and checked on Michael. Jordan then went and checked on her dad and Carly who were entwined in each other's arms. Thank god she thought, they needed a little romance in their lives. She then went in her room to her medicines and got into bed. 

Jordan: (Yawns) Just another day in Port Charles.

Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style  
  
Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
No one else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels  
  
Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  


****

Song: Independent Women Part 1 By Destiny's Child Charlie's Angels Soundtrack 

The End!

   [1]: SonnyCarlybaby@aol.com
   [2]: Spotlightactress@yahoo.com



End file.
